In your brother´s bed
by Deydra Felton
Summary: Mmm Anna busca reconciliarse con su ex novio pero algo sale mal y termina con... Leanlo! No soy buena para los resumenes. HaoxAnnaxYoh
1. Chapter 1

**In your brother´s bed  
**

_Por Deydra Felton _

Tenía dieciséis años cuando conocí a Yoh Asakura. Tiempo después de estar conviviendo nos hicimos novios. Yo no sabía mucho de él pero él sabía mucho de mí, me conocía a la perfección. Me gustaba mucho su forma de ser: era tímido pero conmigo y con sus amigos era diferente, sonreía a todo y siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas. También tenía sus defectos: era un poco distante… bueno… muy distante y distraído. Esa fue la razón por la que nos separamos. Creo que a veces olvidaba que yo era su novia y le restaba importancia a nuestra relación. Muchas veces intentamos regresar e intentarlo de nuevo pero siempre terminábamos por la misma razón.

Siempre lo quise mucho y sé que él me quiso también a mí, lo malo es que mi carácter es demasiado fuerte para él. Mis amigas dicen que hubiera sido mejor que me hiciera novia de su hermano Hao. Él es muy atractivo pero ¡Yoh es taaan lindo! Me siento como una tonta cuando hablo de él… Ah por cierto, mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama.

Casi un año después de haber roto con Yoh, me encuentro aquí en la casa de mi amiga Tao Jun planeando una estrategia para "vengarme" de mi ex novio. Yo más bien creo que es una estrategia para reencontrarme con él pero acepté llamarle venganza para alimentar el dramatismo de mi amiga.

Éste es el plan: Voy a presentarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yoh (que es en una semana) con su hermano Hao. Él me va a presentar a todos como su novia y cuando Yoh me ve… Jajajajajajajajajajajaja ¡me va a encantar ver su cara de sorpresa-angustia!

Tomé el auricular y marqué el número telefónico de la familia Asakura.

-¿Bueno? – Oí una voz conocida… muy conocida… sin duda era Yoh. No se suponía que contestara él así que le pasé el auricular a Jun y ella dijo:

-Sí, soy… Me llamo Aya¿Se encuentra Hao?

-Ehhh sí. Voy a hablarle.

Mi amiga me dio de nuevo el teléfono y ahora era Hao el que hablaba:

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola Hao! –Dije yo

-Perdón, pero no recuerdo conocer a ninguna Aya.

-¡Ahhh! Sí, no quería que tu hermano supiera quién soy. Soy Anna. ¿Me recuerdas? Anna Kyouyama.

-¿Cómo olvidarte¿Qué se te ofrece linda?

Rápidamente le conté a Hao mi plan, quien también lo tomó como si fuera una venganza. Aún así, aceptó. Sé que Yoh no le agrada mucho.

Los cinco días posteriores a la llamada, me dediqué a tratar de cambiar mi aspecto lo más posible: me oscurecí un poco el cabello y cambié mi forma de maquillaje para que Yoh no pudiera reconocerme tan fácilmente.

El día de la fiesta yo estaba completamente nerviosa. Eran las ocho en punto cuando Hao Asakura llegó por mí y juntos fuimos a su casa; allí era la fiesta.

En el trayecto, Hao me contó que Yoh tenía tres nuevos amigos, los tres muy raros. Uno de ellos, según Hao, tenía como pasatiempo fumar… y no especialmente tabaco. Otro, era muy exigente en todo lo que hacía y tenía muy mal carácter. Y el otro, era un niño muy lindo pero si lo veías de lejos, jurarías que era niña. ¡Me moría por conocerlos! Pero más me moría por ver a Yoh.

La casa tenía un patio trasero muy grande en donde la familia Asakura hacía sus fiestas. Nadie me reconoció cuando llegamos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que conviví por última vez con los amigos de Yoh. Yo iba caminando del brazo de Hao, quien me presentó a los tres chicos de los que íbamos hablando en el camino. El drogadicto se llamaba Horo Horo, me pareció muy simpático y además guapo, no mucho pero no estaba tan mal.

El del mal carácter era un chino, Tao Ren. Era mucho más guapo que Horo, y su actitud de niño malo lo hacía ver más atractivo aún.

El último era inglés. Se llamaba Lyzerg Diethel. Era encantador. Todos en la fiesta lo trataban como a un rey por lo lindo que era. Hombres y mujeres morían por él.

Después de un par de tragos con el inglesito, tomé a Hao del brazo y comenzamos a buscar a Yoh. El patio estaba repleto de gente bailando o charlando. Era desesperante no poder encontrar a mi ex novio. Cuando ya empezaba a hartarme, lo vi. Estaba parado a lado de una mesa, tomado de la mano de alguien, seguramente era una amiga. Hao y yo nos acercamos lentamente, mi garganta se cerró, no podía decir ni una palabra. Cuando Yoh nos vio, se acercó sonriente a saludar a su hermano. No me reconocía.

-Y… ¿Con quién viniste, Hao? –Preguntó Yoh sin saber la que le esperaba.

-Ah, sí, perdón, ella es mi novia. –Dijo Hao maliciosamente.

-¿No me reconoces, Yoh? –Pregunté yo.

-¿Anna? –Preguntó de nuevo. Por cada palabra que decía, su tono de voz era más y más fuerte. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí¿Con él¿Tu novio?

-Yoh, no es lo que crees. Hao no es…

No pude terminar la frase cuando Yoh ya estaba gritándome lo mala mujer que era. Cuando no le quedaba más aire en los pulmones para seguir insultándome, tomó a la chica con la que estaba y me dijo:

-¡Y sólo para que lo sepas¡No eres la única que tiene novio nuevo¡Ella es mi novia desde hace diez meses!

En ese momento sentí que algo explotaba en mi pecho, no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera me di tiempo de explicarle bien las cosas cuando me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida cuando un muchacho me dijo:

-Anna, lo vi todo. No sé qué es lo que haya pasado pero sé muy bien que no querías herir a Yoh. –Esa voz se me hacía extraordinariamente familiar. Volteé rápidamente y vi a mi viejo amigo Manta. Tenía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos. Me abrazó y le expliqué mi versión de las cosas.

-Así que ya conoces a Tamao… -Aseguró.

-¿Tamao¿Así se llama la novia de Yoh?

-Sí. Casi después de que terminaron tú y él, Yoh la conoció y dos semanas después se hicieron novios.

¿QUÉ¡TAN PRONTO! Para ese instante, mi humor había cambiado mucho: de triste y melancólico a totalmente enfurecido. Era increíble que un par de semanas después de que lo dejé, se hubiera conseguido otra novia… Y yo que le hablaba como idiota pensando que tal vez podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Qué le costaba decirme que ya conocía a alguien más? Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de matarlo.

-Acompáñame. –Sugirió Manta.

Entramos a un cuarto vacío que había en la parte de atrás de la casa. Sólo había un sillón y una pequeña mesa.

-Te dejo Anna, ojala que podamos hablar pronto. Sé que quieres estar sola. –Salió y cerró la puerta.

Estuve sola en la habitación alrededor de diez minutos. Yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando Hao entró al cuarto y se sentó en el sillón conmigo.

-Bueno, todo salió como lo planeaste ¿No?

-No –Contesté secamente.

-Ya veo ¿Quieres hablar?

-No

-Anna, no sé si este sea el momento indicado para decirte esto… -Se detuvo un momento y tomó mis manos. –Pero desde que te conocí me di cuenta que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Me gustas mucho Anna. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? Yoh quiere mucho a Tamao y no creo que la haya hecho su novia nada más así. Creo que ya estaba enamorado de ella cuando estaba contigo. Sólo piénsalo.

Yo no dije nada pero pensé que lo que decía Hao era cierto. Yoh era un chico al que era fácil enamorar, además Tamao se veía tranquila, como él. No dudo que ya la conociera desde antes pero para no lastimarme, esperó a que yo lo dejara para empezar con ella. Eso me daba más coraje aún.

-Piénsalo Anna. ¿Por qué no pruebas conmigo?

Me paré del sillón y Hao me tomó de la cintura. -¿Por qué no? –Susurró Hao en mi oído.

Me di la vuelta y vi directamente a los ojos del castaño. Eran hermosos. Todo Hao era hermoso. No tenía nada de malo que él me hiciera olvidar a su hermano. Me sentía muy dolida por todo y necesitaba cualquier tipo de consuelo.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara pensé¿Por qué no?

**Fin del capítulo 1**

** Hola¿Cómo están? Bueno, espero que les guste este fic, estoy inspirada jeje...**

**Gracias a Minamo (sin tí no estaría esto arriba beetch, thanks) y a mi ex novio que me dio la inspiración para hacerlo jeje.**

**Por fis dejen reviews y no se pierdan el segundo cap que va a ser lemon ( si es que me sale)**

** Cya!  
**


	2. Cannabis

**Capítulo 2**

**Cannabis **

¿Cómo describirlo?

Aquí, acostado en el pequeño sofá, viajo en mi mente buscando palabras para describir lo que pasó hace 2 días en esta misma habitación. Trato de encontrar esas palabras que me darán el poder para recordarlo y mejorar la próxima vez.

No sé qué salió mal. Soy un experto haciéndolo y esa chica aplastó mi orgullo como si fuera una vil cucaracha. Sólo bastó una pequeña palabra para arruinar la que prometía ser una experiencia perfecta: _Yoh_

Eso dijo. Yoh.

Lo odio más que a nada, se cree perfecto pero lo niega y cuando tiene algún problema, en vez de afrontarlo, saca su estúpida sonrisa. Es difícil creer que somos hijos de la misma madre, somos tan diferentes y tan parecidos al mismo tiempo… ¿Será por eso que Anna dijo su nombre¿Nos parecemos tanto? O… ¿Lo hacemos del mismo modo? Por supuesto que no. Cómo me atrevo a pensar en algo así…

Me siento como un plato de segunda mesa, como un hueso que un perro (Sí, un perro) deja a un lado para comenzar con un pedazo de carne nuevo. Yo sabía muy bien que lo que estábamos haciendo era sólo para bajar un poco su coraje y aún así lo hice… Tuvimos sexo… Ella sólo se concentraba en lo suyo así que prácticamente yo no disfrute nada y luego, para terminar de arruinar el asunto, dijo el nombre de mi tonto hermano.

Siempre, cuando era pequeño, le preguntaba a mi madre por el significado del nombre de mi gemelo. Siempre contestaba con alguna cursilería pero ahora sé que significa _dolor_: un incontrolable dolor.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que el muy idiota se creyó la historia que inventó Anna. _Anna_… Me voy a encargar de que Kyouyama me las pague, las pagará muy caro. A mí, Hao Asakura, nadie, NADIE, me ofende de esa manera. Y mucho menos una ex novia de mi hermano.

Me pregunto qué pensará él.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Si se aman, no tengo inconveniente" Respondí cuando mi amigo Manta me preguntó por el noviazgo de mi hermano con mi ex novia. Honestamente, le mentí… Sí me importa, y mucho. ¿A quién no le importaría?

Casi muero de dolor cuando la vi (Cuando la reconocí) con él. Cambió mucho en estos meses, pero sólo de físico, porque de carácter sigue igual. Cuando ella me vio con Tamao, no se inmutó ni nada, sólo siguió sonriendo, como si no le importara verme con otra. En cambio yo, cuando la vi con Hao sentí que todo mi ser se derrumbaba, no podría explicarlo, tenía ganas de golpear a Hao hasta el cansancio, de besar a Anna y de fumar un cigarro de cannabis, de esos que trae Horo-Horo escondidos en su mochila, sólo para olvidarlo todo y sonreír como casi siempre lo hago. Parecía como si mi corazón hubiese desaparecido, dejando un solo un hueco. Me sentí vacío, frío (). ¿Por qué me sentí así? Creo que es porque la sigo amando…

…Corrí con suerte. En otra situación, por la manera en que le grité, Anna me habría matado. No sé qué la detuvo, pero le debo la vida. Después de la pelea, Tamao me llevó a mi recamara en donde me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños… un cd de Bob… lástima que ya lo tenía. No sé a donde fueron Hao y Anna, pero no los volví a ver.

Recuerdo la primera (y última) vez que hicimos el amor, fue muy especial para los dos, era nuestra primera experiencia en ese campo, aún así fue fantástico. Me gusta cerrar los ojos y recordarlo una y otra vez…

Estaba en el parque dos días después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños cuando algo, o más bien alguien captó mi atención: era una chica, o al menos eso parecía por detrás, pero cuando se dio la vuelta pude ver que no era una chica, sino mi amigo Lyzerg.

Al verme, se acercó y se sentó en el césped a lado de mí. Platicamos de muchas cosas hasta que sin querer, llegamos al tema que yo menos ansiaba: Anna.

-¿Viste que Hao llevó a tu fiesta a su nueva novia? –Preguntó inocentemente sin saber que la mueca de dolor que hice fue por un mosquito, sino por su pregunta.

Para sacarlo del terreno de la ignorancia, le conté que Anna había sido mi novia antes.

-Ahhh. .Dijo él cuando terminé mi dramático relato.- Entonces me imagino que sabes en dónde estuvieron casi toda la noche…

-No.

-Estuvieron en la casa, en tu casa. –Apuntó muy avergonzado e hizo una breve pausa para ordenar sus ideas y darme tiempo de ordenar las mías. Aún así, todo seguía muy confuso.- Dicen que… Bueno, tú sabes… si son novios… los novios hacen…

-Si son novios… -Por segunda vez en la semana sentí que el suelo se abría haciendo un hueco infinito por el que yo iba cayendo. Ahora todo tenía sentido, la desaparición de Anna y Hao en la fiesta, la sonrisa arrogante de mi hermano a la mañana siguiente… había muchas explicaciones más, pero esa era la más convincente.

-Aún así, creo que no deberías dejarte llevar por chismes, mejor corrobóralo.

-¿Corroborarlo¿Con quién¿Con Hao o con Anna¿Y qué les pregunto? –Mis múltiples preguntas confundieron un poco al inglés.

-No, no les preguntes a ellos. ¿Anna tiene amigas de las que no se separa? Seguro ellas saben algo…

-Sí, está Tao Jun, la hermana de Ren.

-¿Ren tiene una hermana¿Es guapa? Se me hace raro porque yo estaba con Ren cuando Hao le presentó a Anna y no se conocían…

-Es porque Ren no vivía aquí, tiene poco de llegar así que no creo que Anna lo conociera antes de la fiesta.- Me paré y me despedí de mi amigo. Cuando estaba a unos dos metros de él me dijo:

-Yoh, la sigues queriendo ¿verdad?

No contesté, era muy difícil de confesar así que seguí caminando.

-¡Yoh! – Voltee para ver qué quería.- ¿Traes un cigarro? De esos que fumas con Horo en la escuela… Ya sabes…

Sólo sonreí. Por nada del mundo le daría una de esas valiosas herramientas que me llevan al cielo fuera de este infierno ()

Mi corazón fue reconstruido por Tao Jun, ella me dijo casi toda la verdad. Digo casi porque ella no sabía nada sobre mi fiesta. Según ella, no había hablado con Anna desde la llamada a Hao.

Todavía me quedaba una incógnita pero aún así, saber que no eran novios y que Anna sólo lo hizo por volver a verme me reconfortó mucho, más que el cannabis.

Fin del capíyulo dos.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, me costó mucho escribirlo así que dejénme reviews please!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios en serio, se loa agradezco.

() _Lo saqué de un libro que se llama Mundo Felíz, me encantó esa frase y por eso la puse jejeje._

() Eso lo saqué de una canción del Cartel de Santa que se llama Cannabis, todo el cap fue de esa canción, o bueno de ahí me inspiré.

Ojalá que les haya gustado mi versión de Yoh marihuano jajajajajaj siempre me lo he imaginado así y me encanta. Bueno ya fue mucho espero que me dejen reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos pero por favor no saben cuánto bien me hacen!

Cya!


	3. Durmiendo en clase

**Durmiendo en clase.**

"-Yoh, quiero que sepas la verdad…"

"-Ya la sé, sé que me sigues amando tanto como yo a ti."

"-Entonces, ¿Queda olvidado todo ese asunto de Hao?"

"-Sí, todo queda olvidado. Ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta del error que cometí al dejarte. Perdóname por favor."

"-Te amo Yoh."

"-Y yo a ti…"

"Kyouyama… "

"Kyouyama…."

"Kyouyama…."

-¡Kyouyama, DESPIÉRTA!

Tenía que ser así, tenía que ser sólo un sueño. No tiene nada de malo quedarse dormida y soñar con algo bonito, o mejor dicho, con algo MUY bonito pero quedarse dormida a mitad de una clase…

Fue verdaderamente bochornoso que todos mis compañeros de clase me vieran durmiendo pero no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar un momento aunque no me di cuenta cuando mis pensamientos se convirtieron en sueños.

-Nunca me lo imaginé de ti Anna…- Me repetía constantemente Jun en el descanso como si fuera la primera estudiante del universo a la que le pasara eso.

-Sinceramente, Jun, creo que exageras.-Dije en tono cortante para cambiar de tema de una vez por todas.

-Está bien, ya no te hablaré más de eso, ahora dime, ¿Hablaste con Yoh?

Sólo asentí, todavía me dolía recordar la pequeña plática con Asakura.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir?

-Sí, claro que te lo voy a contar, pero no ahora, tenemos que ir a clases.

-----O-----

Estábamos escondidos en el baño mis amigos Horo, Lyzerg y yo. Todos los demás alumnos de la escuela estaban tomando clases (como siempre) pero nosotros estábamos tomando un descanso (como siempre). Horo y Lyzerg hablaban animadamente y yo sólo pensaba en la pequeña, pero muy conflictiva conversación que había tenido con mi ex novia Anna. Por más que me decía a mí mismo que todo estaba bien con ella, mi memoria y mi sentido común me respondían que no era cierto: nada estaba bien con ella.

-¿En qué piensas Romeo? –Me preguntó Lyzerg burlándose de mi gusto por la que para mí, era la mejor obra de Shakespeare.

-En Anna. –Confesé. Mis dos amigos se sentaron delante de mí para escuchar, por fin, el relato de la angustiosa plática que había sostenido con la rubia.

No sabía cómo empezar. Lyzerg y Horo me miraban expectantes y las palabras no salían de mi boca. Al percatarse de eso, el inglés tuvo una idea para hacerme las cosas más fáciles:

-¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?- Preguntó

-Hace dos días. Su amiga Tao Jun nos organizó una cita en el parque.

-¿Tao? Ese apellido se me hace familiar… -Comentó Horo cuando Lyzerg se disponía a hacer otra pregunta.

-Sí, es hermana de Tao Ren.- Diethel contestó por mí. -¿Qué te dijo cuando te vio?

-Nada, de hecho ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, así que Jun empezó todo.

-¿Y? ¡Ve directo al grano!-Gritó Horo enfadado

-Bueno, hablamos de… -Pensé un poco antes de seguir. -… Hao. Anna me dijo que entre mi hermano y ella nunca había pasado nada, pero como le dije que no le creía, comenzó a gritarme y se fue.

-Entonces no le crees.

-Mmm, no del todo. Le creo que no sean novios, pero no creo que no haya pasado nada entre ellos.

-Yo creo que deberías hablar con ella de nuevo. No puedes huir siempre de la verdad, Yoh.- Dijo Lyzerg. – No conozco a Anna y tampoco a Hao pero sé que Hao es capaz de todo por ganarte.

-Tienes razón. No creí que fueras tan inteligente…

----o----

Llegué a la escuela de Kyouyama cuando ya estaban saliendo de clases. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil encontrarla entre toda esa bola de gente, pero aún así, caminé mirando a cada una de las chicas que habían ahí. Ninguna era Anna, todas eran opacas, no resaltaban, no llamaban la atención. De repente, al voltear a la izquierda, vi a una chica de cabellos rubios golpeando con fuerza a un chico. El tipo sólo lloriqueaba rogándole a Anna que se detuviera. Cuando por fin Anna se cansó, respiró profundo y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo dijo:

-Quiero que jamás te vuelvas a burlar de mí, ¿entiendes? Ahora ve a llorar como la niña que eres.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que mi destino era acabar como el recién golpeado.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia la rubia que parecía esperar a alguien. Cuando estuve a menos de treinta centímetros detrás de ella, toqué suavemente su hombro para que se percatara de mi presencia. Rápidamente volteó y caminó a un lado de mí ignorándome. La seguí.

-Vete de aquí, ¿No ves que todos te miran?

-Sí, ya sé. Y no los culpo. Soy muy guapo.

-Arrogante. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-No, los maestros me adoran, sólo tuve que fingir un desmayo y me mandaron a casa.

Anna caminaba cada vez más rápido. Por mí no había problema, pero ella se empezaba a cansar. Estábamos a punto de llegar a su casa cuando de lejos vi a un ser casi igual a mí. Comprendí quién era y abracé a Anna. Ella todavía no había visto a mi hermano.

Anna trataba de zafarse de mí, pero como yo soy mucho más fuerte y ella ya estaba agotada, cedió a mi abrazo y caminamos juntos otro tramo.

En ese momento, Yoh volteó, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que Kyouyama quitara mi brazo de encima…

**Continuará.**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Traté de hacerlo un poco más largo de lo habitual para que luego no haya reclamos. Aún así, si no les gustó o algo, háganmelo saber y déjenme un review por favor!**


End file.
